Owl
by AlvinSivelle189
Summary: I wrote this story because of the book "My Name is Mina" By: David Almond. "You fly in the velvet night. you see what can't be seen, you hear what can't be herd. Lend me your feathers. and bones and wings. Lend me your eyes and ears and claws. Lend me the heart to leap like you into the astonishing night" -Quote from the book "My Name is Mina"
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: "Owl" was inspired by "My Name is Mina" By: David Almond, I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

{Intro}

Owl's, they are a symbol of evil, or so they say, but I see them as unique creatures of nature. The are beautiful, especially the "Snow Owl,"  
it's snow white feathers are as if they were made out of silk, their eyes, they blue like a sapphire, I don't believe that they are evil, I believe they are misunderstood, like everyone in the world, judged by their looks and stories about them.

{Owl}

* * *

{Chapter 1}

I stay up at night, not because of a restless night, I stay up to see the beautiful creatures of the night, The Owl I love the most, It's eyes are beautiful, auburn, they are, The Snow Owl, their feathers are a silky snow white, their eyes are blue like sapphires. I gaze out my bedroom window. Looking up at the moon, it was beautiful, it was like it could produce its own light, they rays of the moon, shined on the earth bathing it in its beauty.

A tapped my fingers lightly on the window seal, creating a soft rhythm, My auburn eyes glistened in the moonlight. A soft sigh escaped from my lips, all I could hear was the beating of my own heart. I motioned my hand to my chest and placed it gently over my heart, feeling the beat of the organ that pumps the blood throughout my body.

No one knows that I stay up late, and I intend to keep it that away. They ask why I'm so tired, I replied with not enough sleep as I brushed of their worries. I don't want them to worry, I'm fine, I'm not abnormal, I'm normal, just like everyone else. Suddenly footsteps came closer and closer to my room. My heart started to race. I quickly turned my head towards the door that divided me from everyone else. I see the doorknob turn slightly to the right and came to a complete stop.

It slowly opened and appeared Simon. Rubbing his hazel eyes he asked.

"Alvin, why are you awake?" I turned my head towards my younger brother.

"I can't sleep" I said softly, and turned my gaze back to the window.

Silent filled the room, neither one of them spoke to each-other, as if they were trying to read each-others minds. Simon was the first to speak, "Alvin, why do stay up so late?" Simon asked with an innocent tone, Alvin chuckled lightly at his brothers innocents, "Because, I just can't sleep" I said as my eyes locked onto the window.

"Why can't you sleep" Simon asked after a few minuets of pausing.

"Because, I just can't, you should get to bed.." I said to my younger sibling.

"Alvin, please tell me why.." Simon asked with a worried tone.

Alvin turned away from the window, and locked his eyes and the blue clad chipmunk.

Alvin softly sighed, and replied, "I just don't want to sleep, I just want to stay up, and watch the beautiful creatures of the night," Simon frowned at his older brother, he motion his hand to his glasses and took them off gently, cleaning them with his shirt, and putting them back on his face.

"Alvin.." Simon said softly.

I love the sound of his voice..wait what?

"Alvin.." Simon said again

Wow, wait what am I thinking?!

I shook my head as a crimson red took form on my cheeks symbolizing that I was blushing. I quickly turned away from Simon. "Alvin, I love you right..." Simon said, the blush on my face deepened as the words took its toll. "Yes.." I said in raspy voice motioning my hand into fist and holding it longways to my mouth. "Alvin, I want you to sleep, I want you to have rest" Simon said walking towards me. The blush came again but this time it was darker shade of red.

"I know, Simon..." I said in aid tone putting my head down, and to keep Simon from seeing my blush. "Alvin, there's something I have to tell you" Simon sighed. I nodded in response. "Alvin, please don't hate me, or disown me.." Simon said fighting back the tears that threatened to fill his eyes. I stuck my head up, "Simon why would you think that?" I asked feeling hurt. "Because, I-I'm gay..." Simon said looking away as the tears began to fall.

I was shocked, and angry not at the fact that he was gay, but that he thought that I'd hate him and disown him, I would never do that. "Simon, I don't care that you're gay.." I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "Alvin that's not the only thing..." Simon said still looking away from me, "What is it?" I asked leaning forward. "I have a crush on this guy, but he might not feel the same" Simon said, the protective side of me took over. "Who is this guy?" Alvin asked eyeing his younger brother.

"He's good-looking, very brave, very athletic, and could be rude to others at some points, and he could be a jerk.." Simon described

"Sounds like he doesn't deserve you" Alvin said angrily, Simon blushed at my protectiveness, "But I know deep inside that he has a heart pure of gold.." Simon included. I grew agitated. "Just tell me.." I demanded, "Fine, its you..happy its you" Simon confessed.

* * *

Cliffhanger huh? How unexpected :3 What will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Oo Simon confessed?

* * *

{Intro}

I look at my brother, confused, and shocked. Many Thoughts went through my head. In and out, the came. The moon shined upon us, as it's silvery lights shined through the windows. We said nothing, just stared at each-other blankly, like we were acting like neither of us were there. Just silence, serene, no sound, but the steady heart beats of our hearts.

{Owl}

* * *

{Chapter 2}

"I-It's me?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

Simon looked at me with his hazel eyes, full of tears.

"Please don't hate me..." Simon pleaded as the tears fell.

I watched, my brother was crying. And I wasn't doing anything. Quickly, I hugged him.

"Simon, I don't hate you..." I said comforting him trying not to cry.

"Alvin, I can't help it...I hate it when we fight, when you call me names, I feels like my heart being ripped from me" Simon sobbed grabbing my shirt.

I held my brother closer to me, holding him in a tight grip. I broke the hug, and our eyes met. I looked into his beautiful eyes. His eyes never change is color, neither does Theodore's, but mine, they change colors with the seasons, fall: auburn, winter: hazel, spring: green, summer: blue. I was unique. But that was far from what was going on. "Simon, I love you, but...I can't..." I lied, it hurt him, it hurt me. He put his head down and motioned his hands to his face and cried.

"I knew it, I knew I shouldn't have confessed to you," I'm an idiot!" He yelled hitting himself.

I grabbed his wrists with a furious look on my face, "Don't hit yourself, you don't deserve!" I yelled.

Simon began to cry even harder, I felt guilty, I hugged him again, but this time I tightened my grip, like if I were to let go, he'd float away.

"Simon, don't hit yourself, you don't deserve, you don't deserve any pain you get..." I told him tightening my grip.

"Alvin..Air...Air!" He whined. I let go. He gasped, breathing in and out heavily.

"Sorry.." I said blushing.

I looked up and our eye's met again, but this time I felt something, then I realized, that I do love him..I do. I leaned in and kissed Simon. I slowly closed my eyes. Simon was shocked, no response came from him. He closed his eyes, and kissed back. I grabbed Simon, and pulled him closer, as he he clutched my shirt. I smiled into the kiss. I pulled back, and he looked away, worried I asked.

"Whats wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I like'd it.." Simon said while blushing.

I looked out the window, the sun was coming up, the sky started to turn blue. "We should get to bed Simon" I said. He looked at me with a questionable look, I pointed out the window reveling the time we wasted while talking. I got up from the chair the mini-sectional from the window and gently grabbed Simons' hand, leading him to the bed. I pulled the covers and laid down, along with Simon. I covered our bodies with the comforter.

I looked over to his face, he had already fallen asleep. I planted a kiss on his forehead, and wrapped my hands around his waist and fell asleep, peacefully.

{Owl}

* * *

Soo, how was it? Seems a'bit cliche on the the ending, but it was seemed alright.


End file.
